Stafford, Connecticut
|elevation_m = 191 |elevation_ft = 627 |postal_code_type = ZIP code |postal_code = 06076 |website = http://www.staffordct.org |area_code = 860 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 09-72090 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0212349 |footnotes = }} Stafford is a town in Tolland County, Connecticut, United States, settled in 1719. The population was 12,192 at the 2010 census. The community consists of the downtown area of Stafford Springs and the more rural villages of Crystal Lake, Ellithorpe, Hydeville, Orcuttsville, Staffordville, Stafford Hollow, Village Hill, and West Stafford. History The Colonial Town of Stafford began as a rural agricultural community in the eastern part of Hartford County. It became part of Tolland County upon the latter's formation on 13 October 1785. The easy availability of water power from the tributaries of the Willimantic River led to industrialization, and this abundance of power helped generate local population growth. By the mid-19th century, Stafford was connected by railroad to markets across New England, and before the State Highway projects of the 1920s and 1930s, the town had a trolley connection to Rockville, CT. During the Civil War, factories in Stafford made cannonballs and other war supplies for the northern forces. Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (1.38%) is water; it is the 3rd largest town in Connecticut based on area. Stafford Springs is located at the intersection of Routes 190 and 32, in the northeastern region of the state. The community consists of the downtown area of Stafford Springs and the more rural villages of Crystal Lake, Ellithorpe, Hydeville, Orcuttsville, Staffordville, Stafford Hollow, Village Hill, and West Stafford. While the town has managed to maintain its New England mill-town charm and culture, it is also a bedroom commuter town feeding into larger area communities. Many residents drive into Hartford, Manchester, and Enfield, Connecticut, as well as Springfield, Massachusetts, all of which can be reached in about a 30-mile auto commute. It is also about a half-hour drive to the University of Connecticut'sUniversity of Connecticut main campus in Storrs. The highest point in town is the western slope of Burley Hill at 1,300'. Burley Hill's "summit" is 1,315'.http://docs.unh.edu/MA/wale52sw.jpg Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of 2011, there were 12,192 people, 4,819 households, and 3,086 families residing in the town. The population density was 210.2 people per square mile (544.4/km²). There are 4,956 housing units at an average density of 85.4 per square mile (221.185/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 95.51% White, 0.69% African American, 0.16% Native American, 1.10% Asian, and 2.53% from other races or from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 3.04% of the population.http://www.cerc.com/TownProfiles/getPDF.asp?Town=Stafford There were 4,353 households out of which 34.8% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.3% were married couples living together, 10.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 29.1% were non-families. 23.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 8.9% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 3.04. Most of the town's population is located in 7 villages with nearly half in Stafford Springs. The rest of the town, particularly the northern 1/3, is rural and forested.http://www.staffordct.org/history.php The age population is evenly spread out with 23% under the age of 18, 14% from 18 to 24, 30% from 25 to 49, 21% from 50 to 64, and 12% who are 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there are 89.6 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there are 87.4 males. The median income for a household in the town was $65,744, and the median income for a family was $61,694. Males had a median income of $42,157 versus $29,896 for females. The per capita income for the town was $22,017. About 4.3% of families and 5.5% of the population were below the poverty line, including 7.8% of those under the age of 18 and 7.4% of those 65 and older. Education At the present time there are three elementary, one middle and one high school in Stafford, in addition to a parochial K-8 school, Saint Edwards School.Saint Edwards School Two of the elementary schools, West Stafford and Staffordville serve children pre-k through first grade;while the third elementary school, Stafford Elementary serves children second grade to fifth. The school system serving pre-K through 12 has earned an excellent reputation. Stafford High School fields competitive teams in football, basketball, cross country, track, soccer, field hockey, baseball and softball and in more recent years wrestling, as well as offering an active intramural sports program. Each spring the music, arts, and drama departments of the high and middle schools put on plays and musical productions. A variety of extracurricular activities rounds out the school program.http://www.stafford.ctschool.net/Shs/ Stafford High School Medical Johnson Memorial Medical CenterJohnson Memorial Medical Center is a 90-bed acute care facility, located on Route 190 in Stafford, The Hospital offers inpatient and outpatient services, including medical and surgical, obstetrics and gynecology, pediatrics, mental health, intensive/coronary care, oncology, physical rehabilitation and emergency care. The facility was built in 1975. It has an adjoining professional building which houses the practices of area doctors. Evergreen Health Care CenterEvergreen Health Care Center opened in 1989, is a nursing facility located on the hospital campus consisting of 120 long term care beds and a 30-bed sub-acute rehabilitation unit and a 30-bed Memory Support Unit for residents with Alzheimer's Disease. Evergreen and JMH serve several area towns. Family Birth Suites at the Nirenberg CenterFamily Birth Suites at the Nirenberg Center is a state of the art birthing center featuring six private birthing suites designed to accommodate patients throughout their stay, for labor, delivery, recovery, and postpartum care. Evergreen, JMH, and the Nirenberg Center serve several area towns. Stafford hosts offices of a number of physicians, dentists, optometrists, chiropractors, physical therapists and other health professionals. The Stafford Veterinary Center serves the needs of animals, both large and small. Recreation The town has several tennis courts, ball fields, soccer fields, and several parks. In addition, there are private hunting and fishing clubs, as well as recreational swimming and tennis clubs. During the spring and summer there is an active Little League program, youth softball, adult softball for men and women, and a summer recreational program offering swimming lessons and martial arts instruction for children. There are programs for youth football, basketball, soccer and hockey. The Stafford Motor Speedway attracts tens of thousands of spectators every year and is a fixture of spring and summer. There is a small public beach on Staffordville LakeStaffordville Lake which is a summertime destination for many residents. Stafford also has (limited) access to Sandy Beach on Crystal Lake in Ellington. Plans are being developed to provide hiking and multi-use trails within Stafford. There are two bed and breakfasts as well as a few campgrounds (Sun Valley,Sun Valley Roaring BrookRoaring Brook and Mineral SpringsMineral Springs) that provide accommodation for visitors. Government Stafford is governed by a three-member Board of Selectmen, elected by voters in odd-numbered years for two-year terms. The Town has no charter but is governed under the general statutes of the State of Connecticut, and under ordinances specific to the Town which have been adopted by popular vote at town meetings. Stafford is served by the Connecticut State Police through the Resident State Trooper program. The barracks of Troop C of the State Police are located nearby, just off Interstate Highway 84 in Tolland. Full-time and part-time constables also serve with resident troopers. Two volunteer fire departments cover Stafford with strategically located firehouses (West Stafford Fire,West Stafford Fire Staffordville Fire #1Staffordville Fire #1). The Town also has a volunteer ambulance organizationhttp://www.staffordambulance.com which serves the area. The Stafford Public Libraryhttp://www.staffordlibrary.org continually offers public service programs and special events for the community. A modern sewer plant, constructed in 1972, serves about a third of the Town; the commercial and industrial areas of the Town lie largely in the Service District. Curbside pick-up of municipal refuse and recyclable materials is available within the Stafford Springs Service District. In the Connecticut General Assembly, Stafford is represented by State Representative Kurt Vail and State Senator Tony Guglielmo. Notable residents, past and present * Alvin Alden (1818-1882), Wisconsin state legislator was born in town. * Jack Arute (1950-), sports commentator and president Stafford Motor Speedway. * Penny Bacchiochi (1961?-), former Connecticut House of Representatives legislator was raised in town. * Matt Bessette (1984-), American mixed martial artist. * Ken Combs (1991-), American independent professional wrestler. * Attilio R. Frassinelli (August 7, 1907 – February 1976), 78th Lieutenant Governor of Connecticut from 1967 to 1971. * Moses G. Leonard (1809–1899), US Congressman for New York was born in town. * Charles Lewandoski (1985-), Current NASCAR Nationwide Series driver. * Erasmus D. Peck (1808-1879), US Congressman for Ohio was born in town. * Charles Warren (1835-1920) Rose from a private to the commanding colonel of the 11th Connecticut Infantry in the Civil War and became civic leader and benefactor to Stafford Springs including the Warren Memorial Town Offices and the Soldiers Monument in Hyde Park.http://www.chs.org/finding_aides/ransom/113.htm Climate References External links * Town government Web site * Central Regional Tourism District * Stafford Public Schools Website * View of Stafford Springs in 1878 Category:Stafford, Connecticut Category:Towns in Tolland County, Connecticut Category:Towns in Connecticut Category:Greater Hartford Category:1719 establishments in the Thirteen Colonies